Of Glamour and Death
by ForgivenLiar
Summary: After the death of his beloved Godfather ,Sirius, Harry goes into a depression only to find himself wanting one thing....


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, though I have created some characters of my own.

* * *

Summary: After the death of a beloved Godfather Sirius, Harry goes into a depression only to find himself wanting one thing.... 

Chapter One: The Sorrowful Death

"Two years ago, I met someone who turned out to be the only family I have ever had. Sirius was somebody you had to get to know. He was the dad I never had.... But I only had him for two short years, and now he is gone.... I will never see him again.... and.... and It's all my fault..." the brunette paused staring at a solitary black rose next to the tombstone of his late godfather.

Salty tears gathered in his eyes only to be washed away by the rain. He was alone in a world on darkness, and his light had gone out. Here he was at Sirius' funeral, and yet he was the only one there. So as he spoke his unheard elegy he fell to his knees sobbing. Was this his life? Only pain and death? This was unfair, this was unbearable.

Memories flashed through his head of all the nights he would stay up with Sirius and have talks about his family. There would be no more happy memories. He wouldn't have anything to look forward to. All he need was to say was those two words...

And so he did.

With one last glimpse at his past Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his heart.

And then all that could be heard was the echoing of those two words as a bright flash of green appeared throughout the graveyard.

_Avada Kedavra_

* * *

"Mom, do you think they hate me?"

"I don't know, but you can always change that this year."

"They do hate me... How could they not? I've been so bad to all of them..."

"I'm sure they will find a way to forgive you once they know the truth."

"They wont believe a Malfoy..."

The two family members stared at the star-studded sky thinking about the year to come. Lucius had been given the kiss, and now Draco was free to do as he liked and not be controlled by his father. Through the past years Draco had been forced to torment everyone who was not his 'equal' so that his father would spare him and let him live. What many did not know was that there used to be another Malfoy.

Theresa was Draco's younger sister, she had sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes anyone had every seen. The problem was that she had emotion, something a Malfoy must not have. At one of the death eater meetings the two children were called in to watch a 'show'. It turned out that Lord Voldermort had wanted them watch as he tortured innocent muggle children.

Theresa couldn't take it. Halfway through the gruesome torturing, she screamed out and covered the poor child. To say the least, the Dark Lord wasn't happy. That day Draco had to watch as _his father_ crucio'd and killed his sister. After that day Draco promised himself that he would listen all the time.

But the last 5 years at Hogwarts had been torture for him. Every insult made him feel slightly deader inside. This year would be different. He had always wanted to be friends with the Golden Trio. He had dreams that he was accepted, and they were the best dreams he had ever had.

This year he would be nice to everyone, even if it caused him to be hated in Slitherin. It would be a great year, and he would get along with Potter. Secretly, Draco had always like Harry, and this year he would be liked back.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

_**Emptiness**_

_** Sorrow**_

_** Hurt **_

_**Despair**_

At that moment every person from the Order of The Phoenix woke up with an empty feeling in their stomachs.

_Shit, we overslept!_

"Remus! Wake up the children! We overslept the funeral!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed throughout the Burrow.

"Mom! Harry is gone! IS he down there?" Ron yelled out frantically.

"Shit!"

Everyone stopped what hey were doing to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"What! Now I can't curse? Get your lazy arses down here, we've got to get the graveyard!"

No one questioned her further, they just ran.

* * *

As the sun shone through the towering oak trees two identical purple eyes opened to look into a motionless face.

"Fuck, that's me!" the boy yelled backing away only to trip over the nearest tombstone.

"Do I ever bloody die!!!!!!!" and with that a yellow envelope popped into his lap.

_Dear Mr.Harmon Black,_

_Due to a recent death you have been given all you fathers possessions._

_Black Manor_

_The Black Fortune_

_We are terribly sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Yester Jhons of the Ministry_

Harry's now purple eyes clouded over with confusion. What did all this mean? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? And so yet another letter fell out of the bright yellow envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_This may come as a shock to you...Harry, I am your father. (God, that sounds like Star Wars. You don't even know what that is do you? You probably think I'm crazy now...) If you are reading this, I am sorry to say this, but I am dead.( Now its one of those I'm speaking to you from the world of the death notes... this is so corny.) Well I will explain to you what has happened to you. Shortly after you were born, your mother (who shall remain nameless) died, and left you with me (your real father). But you see, I wasn't ready to take care of any one; I could hardly take care of myself! So I gave you to my best friend in the whole world, James Potter. As you know shortly after both he and Lily died, leaving you with no one, because I got pinned w/ it and got sent to prison! Go me! So the idiot Dumbledore sent you to that evil muggle 'family'. I know you are wondering why you look so different, so I will explain it in two words, Glamour Spell. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you would handle it. I'm sorry, please forgive me. But on a good note, you inherit my house and my money! Now you have 2 bank accounts! Oh! You also have the ability to change into your animal form!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Oh, I forgot to tell you... you're a Veela..._

_P.P.S. And no, it doesn't seem that you can ever die._

And with that Harry A.K.A. Harmon, banged his head on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" came a threatening voice.

Harry turned around to see a mob of his old friends glaring at him.

"Umm.... I'm Harmon Black, nice to meet you."

* * *

Sry I haven't been doing anything lately.... I have been busy packing/unpacking over and over again.... Would you guys do m a huge favor and pick which of my stories you would like me to continue first? It would really help me alot! Thanks! 


End file.
